A large and growing population of users employs various electronic devices to consume digital content, such as music, movies, images, electronic books, and so on. Among these electronic devices are electronic book (eBook) reader devices, cellular telephones, desktop computers, portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. Often these electronic devices incorporate illuminated display technology. One problem with using such devices is that in some situations the devices are unable to provide a visual indication in response to an input on the device, thereby creating user confusion as to whether the input was recognized by the device. As such, finding ways to increase the functionality of such devices and thus enhancing a user's experience continues to be a high priority